


Part of a Greater Whole [CTF]

by CTFMeister



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Cock Transformation, Corruption, Extreme Lust, Hyper Dick, Incest, M/M, Transformation, excessive cum, hyper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 16:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21038996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTFMeister/pseuds/CTFMeister
Summary: While her brother has left for the Digital World, young DigiDestiened Kari Kamiya has taken this opportunity to masturbate in his bed. However when her brother Tai, suddenly returns, the two are thrust into lovemaking thanks to a broken Digivice emitting corrupted energies. Though that's not all it does, and soon the two siblings find out how close they can be.





	Part of a Greater Whole [CTF]

“Aaaahhh~”

Another digit slipped into her mound, vaginal fluid incessantly pouring from her aroused slit.

“Mmmmhhhhh~”

Kari Kamiya whimpered softly, her body writhing as her fingers explored her womanhood. Laying down atop a bed, wet shlicks and heavy breaths filled the room. Her lithe underdeveloped frame shivered from every touch, mind alight with thoughts about her dear brother Tai… What the hell was she doing? Masturbating in her brother’s room like this… It was so improper, so wrong. Yet her vagina continued to supplicate with lust.

Such an event was not uncommon for the young Kari. Whenever her brother had to go to the Digital World by himself to help with a mission or do some training, Kari would always sneak into his room and flick one out on his bed. Today however, things were a little bit different. By the foot of Tai’s bed, laying on top of the rest of her clothes, was Kari’s Digivice, flowing with unnaturally ominous energies. Unbeknownst to her, the machine had been thoroughly damaged in a previous battle, and now the thing was leaking corrupted data and feeding off Kari’s desires.

Thanks to its depraved data, an aura of lust was generated all over the room, dulling rational thought in favor of pure animalistic lust. Usually Kari would have been more careful when masturbating in her brother’s room, but thanks to the corrupted Digivice, she was now laying fully nude on the bed, her short brown hair bobbing up and down along her petite blossoming bust and cute thin body as her fingers assaulted her mound. Kari’s feminine juices flooded onto Tai’s sheets, soiling the bed to its core. God-! The smell was so pungent- He was going to find out she was here. He was going to find out she was doing this! If he knew this part of her, he would- … Kari didn’t like to think about it.

“Mmmmaaaaahhhhh~”

Yet still, she couldn’t stop. She couldn’t help it. And how could she? With a brother as handsome as amazing as Tai was… It was as if her body had a mind of its own and was set on acting on her most primal and debased desires. Oh Tai… That Tai. How she adored him. So brave and confident, kind and caring… Not only did he serve as the leader of the previous DigiDestined, now he was working as the mentor for the new ones. Her only complain was that she wished they could spend more alone time. Sure, doing stuff in the Digital World with their friends was fun and all. But every now and then Kari just wished she could have him to herself…

There was no man Kari idolized more than him, and this idolization only grew into full-on affection over time. Kari understood that she could never be together with him. Not just because they were siblings, but also because she was not fit to be with a man that great. But sometimes… Sometimes she imagined herself being a personal part of his life, someone he couldn’t live without. And this was the most arousing thought she could ever conceive off. 

*Kachunk*

Without any warning, the door to Tai’s room began to open. Kari’s heart skipped a beat. She lifted her head and gazed towards the entrance, pupils trembling in terror. It couldn’t have been- But it was. Thanks to the fog of lust created by her Digivice, Kari had lost track of time and now the worst person that could have possibly found her in this situation was here. Kari’s brother Tai, the one to whom this room belonged and the man Kari was masturbating to, was now stepping inside. And Kari could do nothing but stand there naked, frozen in shock as he discovered her most perverse and shameful secret.

Tai entered his room the same way he would any other day. He gave a weary sigh, worn out from the trip back from the Digital World, and turned towards his bed to get some well-earned rest for the rest of the day. Unfortunately, no such rest would come to Tai, for he would soon find an addition to his room that was not there when he left it.

Sitting atop of Tai’s bed was Tai’s sister, Kari, as naked as the day she was born, with a hand planted firmly within her pussy and one hand helping her sit up. Tai was at a total loss for words. His first reaction was to think this was a dream. Obviously, his sister wouldn’t do something as debauched as this. Tai blinked a few times, hoping that after one of those blinks he’d open his eyes to a brand new day and find out this was nothing more than a strange fantasy. However, time after time he was proven wrong, for no matter how hard he’d close his eyes, Kari would always be there when he opened them.

“K-Kari???” He asked bewildered, finally having to come to terms with the reality before him.

Kari opened her mouth to respond, but no words left her throat. She was completely petrified. What was there to say anyways? The scene before him spoke for itself. Kari’s eyes dampened. Her life was over. She’d flown too close to the sun and now she was about to burn. The expression of utter sadness on her face was burned into Tai’s mind. He could feel exactly what Kari could feel without her needing to say a word. All the shame, all the anguish…

He didn’t want that. He didn’t want his sister to feel that way. Tai loved his sister, he understood how it felt to have an undue attraction towards your sibling… For that was the way he himself felt. The truth was, this event did not come as a surprise to Tai. He’d sort of known about this kind of behavior before. The constant wet spots in his sheets, his sister’s ever-increasing awkward behavior towards him. It was all obvious in retrospect, and it was all in the back of his mind. And thus, the thoughts about his cute dazzling sister, who’d he’d cared for all his life, was so infatuated with him she’d masturbate in his bed lit up his own flame of lust in his heart. Before long, Tai would find himself with the same desires as his sister, and he would masturbate in his own bed to the thought of that.

Without uttering another word, he slowly walked towards the bed and sat down beside his sister, his face fully calm and serene. Tai placed his hand on Kari’s leg and smiled. “Its ok Kari… I feel the same way.”

Her face did not react to his words, instead, her eyes darted down to his crotch. She could see it bulging from his pants, a raging erection that roared with force. Kari’s pupils widened, frown slowly morphing into a smile. He- He felt the same way as her! It was hard to believe, but the evidence was undeniable. Tai wanted the same thing she did! Kari’s joy could not be described with words. After such a wonderful realization, there was only one thing to do.

Body moving in instinct, Kari’s hand slowly traveled towards Tai’s crotch. She gripped the bulging member through the cloth gently, its warmth bringing her total bliss. Her fingers tiptoed towards his fly, slowly unbuckling his button, calmly pulling his zipper. And as Tai’s pants came down, his dick burst upward like a spear piercing the heavens, only contained by the dainty cloth of his underwear. His erection looked so strong, so mighty~ Kari could feel all of his feelings for her radiating through it.

Tai grunted as Kari continued to fondle his meat. He wanted to open his mouth and say something. A brother and sister shouldn’t be doing this, he knew it was wrong. Yet he couldn’t do anything but let Kari continue touching him. When she pulled down his underwear and uncovered his dick, it was the hardest he’d ever been in his entire life. The fog of lust in the room created by the Digivice was far too powerful. Before Tai even had the time to react, it had already taken control of his mind. It was too late for either of them to stop it. Kari wrapped her cute petite fingers around Tai’s manhood, making him close his eyes and moan in delight. How could something so wrong feel so good?

Moving her hands up and down, Kari gave Tai’s erect cock a few gentle pumps. She couldn’t believe what was happening right now. Her hands- They were grabbing onto her dearest brother’s dick. It was happening right before her eyes, yet it still seemed like a dream. She inspected his member intently, every little throbbing vein, every single wriggly wrinkle. It was the most beautiful thing she’d ever laid eyes upon. Yet a strange erratic thought crossed her mind as she worshipped it. If only she could make it bigger…

To Kari, Tai was the greatest man in the entire world. Strong, charismatic and an excellent leader. So for such an amazing man, only the greatest of dicks would suffice. It was an odd idea, yet one that would not leave her head as she continued to massage him. Tai’s dick should be monstrously huge, larger than that of any man in existence. A cock that would be as big as him, amazing and alluring enough that any woman would fall on her knees just to get a taste. Only a cock that excellent would be fit of her brother. Kari’s loins grew aflame at the thought of such a thing. Her most base desire was to give that to him…

Lifting her head slightly, Kari drifted towards Tai and placed her lips on his, locking the two in a passionate kiss. By this point, all doubt and resistance had died in the siblings’ minds. Only lust remained. Their tongues explored the other’s mouths, twirling around each other in an erotic dance. No matter how debauched or wrong the act they were committing was, the two were eager to indulge in this forbidden ritual.

Her organ tingling with need, Kari felt herself unable to hold on any longer. She pulled away from the kiss and pulled back further into the bed, dragging Tai’s penis with her. Tai wordlessly complied, his face flustered with arousal. Being lead by his dick the same way a horse is lead by a carrot, he crawled closer and closer to Kari, letting his pants seamlessly falling off his body, until he was right on top of her. The two siblings stood frozen right next to each other in silence, exchanging nothing more than heavy breaths. Little beads of sweat dripped down their naked bodies, their eyes interlocked with each other in a loving stare. The two both knew exactly what they wanted and what was about to happen next. The only reason for this pause was because the image of their naked sibling a few centimeters before them would be forever etched into both of their minds.

Inching his hip forward, Tai brought his dick ever closer to Kari’s needy mound. With the help of his sister’s guiding hand, he pressed his fat dickhead against her damp entrance. Tai’s legs trembled, his entire body itching with need. The mixture of emotions and feelings made a mess of his mind. He wanted this so badly, so he also didn’t want to mess it up, yet his lust wouldn’t let him think rationally. Tai gulped loudly, clicking his mouth with thirst. He looked down at his sister’s face, seeing her face of pure ecstasy and desire. She was so ready for him! It made him want to…

_SHLURP_

With a sharp squelch, Tai’s dick entered Kari’s vaginal cavern. The girl moaned loudly with pleasure, her entire body throbbing with ecstasy. The blissful expression on her face writhed wildly. Despite the fact that Tai had only entered her, the simple thought of having sex with her brother was enough to send her over the edge. Tai gave a pained grunt as he continued to push his dick inwards. It was only halfway in, but he felt ready to finish at any moment. Sweat poured down his brow. He thrust further and further, gritting his teeth in an attempt to not let go as he parted the walls of her cunt apart with his dick. The strange mix of pleasure and discomfort was extremely hard for him to surpass. But thanks to his enormous willpower and effort, Tai was able to push his entire member into his sister’s vagina, filling up her cunt to the brim.

Once Tai had plugged up Kari’s hole, he couldn’t help but collapse on top of the girl. Limbs sore and body heavy, Tai breathed erratically as he squeezed his sister against the bed’s mattress. He was doing his best to keep it together at the moment, though Kari didn’t really mind this treatment at all. She slowly slid her hands closer to Tai’s and interlocked her fingers with his in support. In fact… She was actually kind of enjoying this. For some reason, her entire body felt tingly, as if all of her skin had somehow become an erogenous zone. The way he pressed against her was so delightfully pleasant, she absolutely couldn’t wait for him to give her more.

Heart beating, breathing heavy, Tai panted loudly while hanging in there. And though it took a little while, the overbearing feeling of his sister’s tightness bearing down on his dick, eventually Tai was able to handle it. He happily basked in the glory that was his sister’s vagina, his dick twitching within her inner walls, both from the ecstatic sensations that surrounded it but also with lust for more. Like a tail leading its dog, it pushed Tai further, eager to achieve that ethereal pleasure it so desperately longed for. The desire from within was so strong that eventually Tai caved and his hips thrust forwards instinctively, before relaxing and pulling back.

Tai cringed at the feeling of penetration. The insides of his sister were absolutely glorious. A perfect warmth to accompany the heat in his loins, tight enough to squeeze around his member but not be painful, and so slick that movement was superbly smooth. His hips buckled again. Tai’s virgin member had never known the pleasures of sexual intercourse before, but this experienced surpassed his wildest expectations. It somehow felt… Right. It was hard to describe, but it felt like his dick belonged within his sister’s vagina, as if the two were supposed to be the way they were right now, merged as one. Tai’s dick twitched within Kari’s cavern, precum dripping from his tip. Soon, his body was pumping his dick in and out of Kari’s vagina at a slow tempered rhythm.

Excited moans escaped Kari’s mouth, feeling the way her brother pounded her pussy. Her organ throbbed with delight, pulsating with increasing intensity after each one of Tai’s thrusts. Getting fucked on the bed like this by her brother made her happy like nothing ever had before. She could feel it-! She could actually feel her brother’s manly member swimming inside of her body, almost as if it was part of her. The thought enflamed her arousal. She loved her brother so much~ She loved everything about him. More than just wanting to have a special kind of relationship with him, she wanted to be a part of his life. She wanted to be one with him~~~

Suddenly, Kari’s Digivice turned on, its cracked screen glowing white with escaping corrupted energy. As Tai continued to penetrate his sister, something strange happened around his crotch area. The skin around Kari’s vagina became goopy and gooey. Her vaginal lips stuck onto Tai’s crotch, as if they were melding together. Soon, the entire area surrounding Tai’s dick had been combined together. Tai kept on thrusting back and forth just like he was before, but it didn’t look like he was penetrating anything. Instead, down in his crotch area, it looked like he was conjoined with Kari, and he was simply pulling back and forth at their union.

Kari gasped loudly, exhaling like all of the air had been gut-punched out of her lungs. Something… Something strange was happening to her. Her heartbeat had slowed down, breathing becoming heavier. Kari felt the walls of her pussy gurgle and churn, as if they were becoming liquid. They oozed onto Tai’s penis, encompassing it whole, almost like… Kari’s eyes shot wide open, the thrill of realization coming over her mind. She didn’t know how, she didn’t know why, but somehow- Somehow she knew what was going on-! She was becoming one with Tai-! She was becoming his penis~!

Working his hips mechanically back and forth, Tai grunted at the strange sensations springing from his member. It was hard to describe, but it kind of felt like his penis had melted, and now those amazingly pleasurable sensations that were responsible of almost sending him over the edge were nowhere to be seen. Tai continued to pump his body, yet no matter how hard he tried, the pleasure he felt for it was miniscule. Soon desperation filled Tai’s system. He began moving with more hunger and vigor. His mind had grown addicted to that surreal penile pleasure he had achieved a few seconds ago, and now it was pushing for him to achieve it at all costs. Were he in a better state of mind, Tai would have noticed something was wrong. But aura of lust created by the Kari’s Digivice dulled his sense, and he continued to pursue his sexual release like an animal in heat.

Her brother’s ignorance posed no problem to Kari. In fact, she was kind of happy about it. If he didn’t know what was about to happen to her, he wouldn’t be able to worry about it and try to stop. Kari knew her brother too well. She knew that he would not be happy with Kari becoming his penis, that he would want some sort of better future for her. But this was exactly what she wanted, and no one was going to stop her now.

A bolt of glee coursed through Kari’s spine as she felt her legs grow stiff and unresponsive. They began to shift inwards, budging from their spread out v-position until they could no longer push closer to each other. Both of her knees gradually rose to the sky, her legs compressing into each other until the back of her feet touched the back of her butt. Then the tip of her knees touched Tai’s ballsack. Kari shivered in place, a wide drunk smile on her face. The moment her knees brushed against Tai’s balls, her legs began to morph and contort wildly. All definition, hair, skin, even feet, completely disappeared. The top part of her legs merged with the bottom parts, forming two big elliptical spheres. The entire region then grew wrinkly, saggy and darker, nothing like the perfect brilliant porcelain skin her legs had once had. As Tai’s testicles grew in size to fill their new package, Kari’s excess innards, tissue, muscle and bones, were turned into sperm. Kari giggled happily at her mutating body. She was becoming perfect~

The next thing to change was her midsection. Her torso shifted and stirred unnaturally, skin being moved and molded as easily as clay. Her stomach and back bloated outwards, as all defining features like her bellybutton and even her nipples disappeared. She wouldn’t need them anymore, for Kari’s torso had quickly transformed into a thick shaft. It was entirely cylindrical and stiff, the same way a dick would be, with the skin turning rough and wrinkly. Inside of her body, Kari could feel her organs churning and morphing, everything but her digestive system disintegrating into soft tissue. Kari’s smile went as wide as it could go. Though her hands were currently tied to Tai’s, she wished she could rub her new dick body, feel the way her hands felt around her new sensitive skin. This new strange buzzing pleasure that radiated over her body was so fantastic... Kari choked up on her own spit. She needed to feel more!

“TAI~” She cried out in pleasure. “KISS ME~~~”

Kari didn’t really wait for a response. She bolted forward and forcibly pressed her lips against his. Not that Tai was against him, for he returned to amorous embrace with pleasure. Soon the two siblings were lovingly exchanging saliva with each other, tongues freely darting between their mouths. Kari’s spit was oddly salty and copious as it dripped from her mouth at unnaturally high amounts. But Tai didn’t mind, he sucked up her drool as if it was a delectable treat.

As their intense makeout continued, another part of Kari’s body began to give out. Now, her hands and arms were receding into her body. It started at her fingers, which continually grew inwards until her hands were nothing more than nubs. Tai didn’t let go of her as her hand decayed though. He continued holding onto her, even as her arms and hands shrank towards her body, Tai held on until the last second. So when her arms had completely collapsed and merged into Kari’s body, Tai’s arms were wrapped around his new enormous dick shaft, the same way a tight hand wraps around a normal sized erection. The sensation of holding Kari tightly was absolutely mind blowing to Tai. It was like that raging feeling of pleasure he had experienced when he first entered Kari was returned, only stronger and better. Fueled by a fiercer libido from his increased size, Tai’s movements shifted from simple hip thrusting to full on body flinging, as he violently masturbated his gigantic cock.

By this point, Tai’s monstrous arousal was taking a toll on Kari’s body. She tried her hardest to continue her kiss with Tai for as long as possible, but soon she found herself unable to control herself as she succumbed to her new dick-like properties. Kari’s whole body straightened forward, growing stiff and unwieldy. Her mouth dripped an unending dribble of precum that washed away all of its internal features. Soon, nothing but her lips were left, and even those hadn’t remained unchanged when they rearranged into a vertical position. Kari’s new lips then grew longer in size, encompassing and taking over her nose. Her eyelids felt heavy, eyes closing for a final time while her face pushed outwards. In a matter of seconds, all of Kari’s facial features vanished, leaving nothing more than her new enlarged slit on a monstrous oval mushroom-tipped head. Kari could no longer see, smell, breathe or talk, but her mind was burning alive with ecstasy.

With Kari’s transformation into a huge dick complete, Tai’s lust was reaching peak levels. The boy was hornier than he’d ever been in his entire life. Arms shooting up and down wildly, body flying back and forth without control, Tai moved like an animal on top of his enormous cock. He was so aroused in fact, that when he felt his mouth empty, he began to kiss and slather his tongue all over the base of his tip. Tai didn’t really think about the reason why doing this made him feel so good. He did not question the shape or texture of whatever it was he was fondling underneath him. He didn’t even stop to mull over the sound of his door opening followed by a loud feminine gasp. The only thing on Tai’s mind right now was sexual release, and he was determined to achieve it.

Kari was bustling with joy at her brother’s intense shows of affection. Now that she was his dick, she could feel the same pleasure he felt, and she knew they both felt fantastic. Kari throbbed with delight. Seeing the way she made her brother feel filled her with pure unadulterated bliss. She felt like she was finally doing something right for him, like she was worthy of his love. Being his huge monster cock, she could finally make his brother proud. She could finally be together with him forever. Kari’s balls clenched, readying themselves for expulsion. And now, she would make him the happiest man alive.

Yelling louder than he’d ever yelled before, Tai braced himself as he came with the force of a god. His colossal cock spurted out huge jets of jizz onto the bed, splashing them all over his covers and into the floor. The volume and rate of expulsion was so massive that soon his entire bed was wrapped in his sweet boy milk, and his seed began flooding not only his room, but also himself. Eyes rolled back in pleasure, mouth open in ecstasy, Tai didn’t have a single care in the world while his room was slowly filled with his spunk. His entire body shivered in delight, laying motionless on top of his tremendous dick, which ceaselessly spewed line after line of cum. The boy sighed happily. He was in heaven.

Balls endlessly churning in an attempt to empty themselves, Tai’s stream of sperm did not conclude for quite a bit of time. Minute after minute of passed and still it persisted. Even after Tai’s dick had softened and shrunk in size, going from larger and thicker than his entire body to merely reaching up to his face, it still continued to spout little globs of sperm onto his bed. With so much continuous ejaculation, Tai couldn’t help but let his mind be dazed by the sweet afterglow of orgasm. He laid down on his bed for a while, rolling around in a pool of his own sperm and basking in his amazing powerful release.

However, once the collection of emotions had died down and Tai returned to his senses, the boy realized something was terribly wrong. Tai sat up from his damp bed and looked around at the room in horror. Every last inch of it had been covered in his seed. Not even the roof had been spared, as some drops dribbled down slowly. Tai turned down and inspected his body. He was mostly the same, except for the huge anaconda that was his penis. Though his member was soft, it was almost as big and thick as his arm. What the hell had happened? Tai looked around the room once more. Wait, where was-

“Kari?!?” He yelped out with worry.

There was not a single trace of his sister to be found. Tai stood up, ready to panic, when something odd caught his attention. The moment he’d called for his sister, his penis had twitched in response. Tai turned his face downward. It was a crazy idea, but…

“Kari… Is that you?” He asked his limp member.

Amazingly, Tai’s dick did indeed respond, by wiggling left and right happily. Tai’s hands shot up to his head, pulling his hair with terror. He didn’t understand why, but he knew that his sister had somehow become his penis. How the hell had that happened?!? And what was he supposed to do now?!He didn’t know what caused this thing in the first place, so how would go about turning things back? Tai sat back down onto the soggy bed, his body collapsing from the thought of how he would have to live from now on. This surely had to be worst situation he’d been put in his entire life.

*KACHUNK!*

That was what he thought, until he heard the door to his room creak shut. Tai’s head instantly turned towards the entrance of his room, afraid of what he might find there. To his absolute dread, it was none other than Kari’s best friend, the energetic and confident Yolei standing there before his door. She lacked any sort of her usual bustling energy though, instead looking totally petrified with clothes soaked in white spunk and her glasses fully obscured. Tai gave a long, exasperated sigh. This would not be easy to explain.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! This one was pretty fun to write. (Who would have known I liked to write ctf XP ) Even though I know very little about Digimon as a whole, I hope I did a good enough job with the characters and the settings. Hopefully this will be able to satisfy all of those who are into that series. With that, I hope you enjoyed this one and cheers!


End file.
